Chasing Coryn
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: When Coryn meets Chase, the moody cook from the Brass Bar, she immediately assumes she's not gonna like him. He's rude to her right from the start. But maybe being rude is just his way of hiding his feelings... But as they start to fall for each other, will Chase's jealous and hot headed attitude ruin it? Chase x OC
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! I'M SHERMANTHEWORM! I'M A NEW MEMBER OF , AND I LOVE IT SO FAR:) I HAD BEEN WORKING ON SOME STORIES EVEN BEFORE I HAD AN ACCOUNT, AND THIS IS ONE OF THEM. I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN A LOT OF THIS STORY, JUST GOTTA TYPE IT NOW... BLEHHHH. LOL SOOOOOOO THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO CLICK ON THIS STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T LOVE CHASE? HE'S GORGEOUS! HAHA OH AND ANY KIND OF REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! BTW, MY CHARACTER IS NAMED CORYN, AND IT IS PRONOUNCED 'KER- INN'. (SOME PEOPLE SAY IT WRONG.) **

* * *

**Prologue- Moving Along**

Moving to another place is such a huge hassle. All the packing, the last-minute things, the good byes that almost always ended with tears rolling down the other persons cheeks or down the edges of their noses. I never cried once. I decided that moving was a good thing, and that I wanted to show my friends and family I was handling it well. I was already twenty two. I was a big girl, and everyone has to fly off and leave the nest at one point or another. Even so, by the time I got home, I would walk swiftly upstairs to my small in which I had spent my childhood, emotionally exhausted. In would then proceed to weep my eyes out, and being in my room kind of made it worse. There were boxes stacked along the walls, filled with my meager amount of possessions. The room seemed ominous and empty. I hated it. I really didn't want to leave, but I had already made up my mind. I was moving to a little island called Castanet in the morning and I would start a new life as a rancher.

* * *

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning**

(Coryn's POV)

The boat ride to Castanet went by faster than I expected. I was standing on the deck most of the time, watching the shores of my homeland slip away and then focusing on the horizon. Finally, after staring at the horizon for a LONG time, I saw a small speck in the distance.

"There she be! I's a seein' Castanet on the horizon! Land ho!" The loud captain called. I giggled a little. Sailors had such a funny way of speaking. As we got closer and closer, I could begin to see features of the island- It was surrounded by beaches and the grass was so green, and a little town was where the ship was headed. It seemed like a really tranquil place.

Finally, the boat docked at the little town's pier. I grabbed my two GIANT suitcases and slowly started to lug them off the boat. I was almost to the bottom of the ramp on the side of the boat when I slipped; my suitcases making me lose my balance. My suitcases went out of my hands and I fell forward. I was just about to hit the ground when someone grabbed my arms and waist and steadied me. I looked up and almost gawked. The guy who held my arms was pretty cute. Actually, really cute. He was not really muscular, and he was taller than me. He had strawberry blond hair that was kind of sticking out everywhere, but in a cute way, and deep blue eyes.

"Be careful. You could have cracked your head open, stupid." He scowled. What was his problem? He jerked his hands off my arms once he realized he was still holding them.

"Sorry mister, but those bags of mine were kind of heavy." I said sarcastically, gesturing towards them. He glared at me with his blue eyes.

"Well your welcome, and welcome to Castanet, miss sassy. Have a nice day." He turned and stomped away, waving his hand at me once over his back. I watched him as he left, his hair swaying a bit and the string to his ridiculous apron he was wearing was swinging back and forth.

"Jeez. What a nice greeting." I muttered angrily, and suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a girl jumped in front of me, hopping up and down joyfully.

"Hey! I'm Maya! I work at the Inn! Welcome to Castanet! I just know you'll really, really, really, really like it here! There are tons of amazing people! Do you like cooking? I do. Though, I'm not very good at it."

I have to admit, she was a little too energetic for me. All of those sentences strung together like one HUGE sentence. I didn't understand a word she said.

"Wait up a second. You're talking way too fast." I sighed, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Sorry! I was just so excited to meet you. By the way, what's your name again?" she asked.

"I'm Coryn. It's nice to meet you, Maya." I said, smiling.

"OMG! What a cool name! Is it Italian?! It doesn't sound like it, but that would be so cool. My name is so boring. Maya? BORING! Oh, oops! I gotta go! Work starts soon! Mayor Hamilton will show you around and stuff, ok? See you later Coryn!"

This girl was giving me a headache. I rubbed my temples. Then I went to pick up my suitcases and began (slowly) walking again.

I had met up with Mayor Hamilton, a very chubby old guy, at the end of the pier near a bait and tackle shop that smelled like rotten fish. He led to my house, which basically looked like a rundown piece of crap. Shingles had fallen off the roof, paint was chipping all over the place, and random crap was strewn all over the ground. The barn and chicken coop didn't look much better, sadly. After I got over that disaster, the mayor led me to the town again, which I learned was called Harmonica Town. He then left me once we got there, telling me to walk around and say hello to everyone. It took forever. I only remembered a few people that stood out, either because they were really pretty/hot or just plain weird. The rest were a blur.

I remembered some guy named Toby, who seemed like he was perpetually tired with his heavy-lidded eyes. He was also addicted to talking about fishing. Yeah, quite the weirdo. I also saw that guy from earlier again, at the Brass Bar. He was cooking something behind the counter. As I opened the door, a little bell on the top rung, causing him to turn around. His blue eyes widened a bit when he saw me, then he switched quickly into a glare. Then he quickly turned back around. I could've sworn I saw his cheeks get a little pink. I shrugged it off, though. Why the crap would he glare at me and blush at the same time?

There was also a really pretty girl named Kathy, and an older man named Hayden, who was her father. We greeted each other and then Kathy gave me a free drink. I thanked her and sat down, taking small sips at a time. When I had finished, I called Kathy over to me.

"Hey, quick question- I was just wondering what that guy's name is." I said, pointing at him.

"That's Chase. He's a bit rude, but maybe he'll warm up to you after a while. You never know with him." She answered. Chase. Chase. I kind of liked the name. Sure, he was a bit of an a**, but he at least had the decency to help me before my face met wooden boards and nails. I looked over at him again. 'And he is really cute….' I started thinking, but I stopped myself. What the heck was wrong with me? I quickly got up, almost banging my knee in the process.

"Thanks for the drink. But I have to go meet everyone else, so I'll see you guys later. Bye, Kathy! Bye Hayden! Bye…Chase." I said. Kathy and Hayden waved, but Chase stayed turned around. Then I left.

The rest of the faces and names got so blurred together that my head was about to explode. I finally got back to my beat-up "home", exhausted, and collapsed onto my rather lumpy bed. The little house was cozy, I decided. I fell asleep wondering whether I would have time to unpack my suitcases tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO! I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE, AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ALSO! HEHE. REMEMBER, PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW! CHASE SAYS HE WANTS YOU TO REVIEW. AND WHATEVER HE SAYS SHALL BE DONE. LOL. ~ShermanTheWorm~**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Mining District**

(Coryn's POV)

An annoying alarm that made a stupid rooster noise woke me up the next morning. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of the eyes. There was only a faint amount of light coming through the small windows, but it lighted up the one-room cottage a bit.

"It's so EARLY." I groaned. Then I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I then trudged outside and headed towards my little plot of farmland. I had to start making a scheduled day for myself. I plowed, I planted the little amount of seeds I brought with me, and some from the townsfolk, watered the seeds, and harvested some crops that people had planted for me to help me get started. It was all hard work. I finished at about nine o' clock; I had worked for three hours. I was getting hungry, so went inside to make myself a nice little lunch of fresh strawberries and toast. I have to say, the strawberries were freakin' fantastic. Just then, I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Coryn? Are you home?" It sounded like…. Mayor Hamilton. I groaned a little too loudly, and immediately hoped he didn't hear. He had bored my butt off yesterday though- talking on and on about the festivals in the different seasons, the people, the stores, and etc. and now he must be back for… Round 2! (Dun dun DUNNNN) But he is very dull. I opened the door.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor. Whattya need?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you that today you should go and see the Garmon Mines District. There's still a ton of people you've yet to meet! Just use the map I gave you, and you should get there just fine." He said.

"Ok Mr. Hamilton. I'll go. See you later." I said quickly, and then I shut the door in his face. I heard him sigh quite loudly. Then I heard him walk slowly away. I peeked outside to make sure he was gone, and then left for the Garmon Mines District.

I had just walked into the district when someone came barreling in my direction.

"LOOK OUTTTTT!" A guy's voice shouted. Then he slammed into me, knocking us both down onto the hard dirt ground.

I opened my eyes and saw large amber eyes staring down at me. The guy blushed a little at our position, and I did too. But then his mouth widened into a very dazzling, wide smile and he laughed a light, contagious laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he got off me and held out his hand to help me up.

"I shouldn't have been going so fast, but there was this bear chasing me, and…." He smiled. "You're Coryn, right? I heard you would come soon. I'm Luke, the amazing!" he said, flexing his muscles and smiling widely.

I laughed and smiled a little. "Nice to meet you." I said. Then I looked at him. He had blue-black hair covered with a flamed bandana, large amber, almost yellow eyes and dramatic eyebrows. He was also pretty muscular. Luke let go of my hand and went to pick up a rather large and heavy-looking axe.

"I was cutting some wood earlier when this bear appeared out of goddess-knows where." He said, scraping the dirt off his axe and smiling. I laughed, and Luke's smile widened.

"I work at the carpenter's. He's my dad. Why don't you come over and hang for a bit?" he asked.

"Okay! I'd love to." I replied. Luke took my hand and ran with me to the carpenter's shop. I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush a little bit. He let go of my hand as he pushed open the wooden door, and I immediately caught the smell of freshly cut wood. There were piles upon piles of it lying against a wall and a large pile was burning in a wood stove in the far corner of the room. I then spotted a man standing next to a table, sanding a piece of wood. His hair was a lighter blue-black, but even so I could tell it was Luke's dad.

"Hey, dad! Guess what? I got chased by a bear again today…." He started saying as he sat on a counter.

"LUKE! What the hell did you do to provoke it this time?!" (How many times had this happened before?) Luke's dad sighed angrily and his bushy mustache quivered.

"I'm not paying for the medical bill if you end up getting your face ripped off." Luke's father said, still clearly pissed off. Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled a little under his breath. "Yeah, Yeah, I get it." He said, trying to hide his amused expression.

"And get your BUTT OFF THAT COUNTER FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!" Luke's dad suddenly yelled. Luke quickly slid off the counter, his boots landing with a thud on the floor.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Luke said sarcastically, making a pointed glance at his dad, who was grunting something intelligible, "After being chased I ran into the new rancher here." Luke said.

"Literally…" I muttered.

"Ah, hello miss. Sorry for losing my temper in front of you. You can call me Dale." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, really." I said. "It's really wonderful to meet you, and my name's Coryn." I looked at the time then and saw it was already twelve.

"Sorry, but I have to get going now. There are still lots of people to meet!" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, a little sadly.

"Alright, well, I hope I'll see you around soon Coryn. Maybe we can hang sometime." Luke smiled. I smiled back and as I stepped out the door, I replied, "Kay."

I began walking around the district, and met some pretty interesting people. There was that guy from the accessories store, who wore jewelry and a dress-like robe thing. He also had long purple hair…? His name was Julius I think. Then I had met a super muscular, hot guy named Owen. He had reddish spiky hair. But, he really wasn't my type. He was a little too perfect. I met pretty much everyone else, but like in Harmonica Town, all the names/faces blurred together again.

My mind was still swirling from all the names and faces I had to try and remember as I lied in my lumpy bed at home. Coincidentally, my mind kept always going back to either Luke or Chase. My father had told me that if I was planning on staying here, I needed to fall in love and start a family within a year or I would be going back to the stupid city. I think Chase and Luke were my top contenders so far, but I couldn't decide which one of them I liked more. They were just so contrasting in their personalities. Chase was a little rude and cold towards some people (like me) but deep down I had a feeling he had a soft side. He can also cook really well, according to what I've heard (And he's pretty hot). Then there was Luke, who was so open and funny and optimistic, but a little too energetic and air-headed (But he's also hot). I guess I would have to just get to know them both better before I made my decision. It was only my second day here so far. I had a long way to go.

I had the feeling this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN, ANY REVIEW WOULD BE WONDERFUL! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! I HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING. AND STUFF. YEAH. HAHAHAHAHA. KAY BYE. ~ShermanTheWorm~**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A New Feeling**

(Chase's POV)

When I first saw her walking off the boat, I felt like my heart stopped for a moment. It was really weird, but she kind of looked like an angel to me. Crap. I was becoming a total sap… but I didn't care. Her long, auburn hair looked as if it was dancing in the gentle breeze, and my first thought was, '_She is so gorgeous..._' Then I saw her slip and I ran as fast as possible to catch her. I almost didn't. With one hand, I held her arm, and the other was wrapped around her waist. I held her for a moment and steadied her. She looked up at me with a bewildered, but still kind of gentle expression. Her eyes were like emeralds… so beautiful and mesmerizing. I suddenly got nervous. Before I could stop myself, I said something rude. As usual.

"Be careful. You could have cracked your head open, stupid." I scowled, but it was not directed at her. It was directed at myself. NOT what I had meant to say. Then I realized I still held her arm and waist and I jerked my hands away from her, embarrassed. I'm sure I blushed a bit. It all went down from there though, ending with me calling her 'miss sassy'. CRAP. I am not so good at making good first impressions.

I had headed home at stayed there for a while at first. I sat on my bed thinking about the whole conversation over again. Man I had been such an a**. And she had just gotten here! "Ugh." I grunted. I had also been so distracted by the sound of her voice- it may sound really sappy, but I swear it was like a million beautiful bells, twinkly and beautiful, even when she was talking angrily and sassily. I suddenly felt the urge to hear her talk again.

So, in a way, her coming to my workplace was a real stroke of luck...maybe. I had heard the bell ring as the door opened, and when I turned, there she was. Her radiance and happiness seemed to light up the whole room. My eyes widened a little when I saw her, but when I saw her staring back, they involuntarily went into a quick glare instead. I quickly turned around. I was blushing like crazy. Crap. I never blushed. I almost never showed any emotion. I took pride in it actually. Me? Blushing? Totally out of the question. I hoped she hadn't noticed- talk about embarrassing. But then I saw Kathy, my co-worker/"friend" staring at me with a smirk plastered onto her face. She saw it. She would definitely interrogate me about it later. I have to say, she had this amazing habit of always being able to annoy the crap out of me.

Coryn had left a LONG time ago, and now it was almost midnight, the end of my shift. So, I finished cooking and put away then leftovers, also taking some for myself. I also cleaned quickly, desperately trying to avoid Kathy at all costs. Once I didn't see her in the room/ near the door, I sneakily tried to creep out.

"Hold up a second!" Kathy said, hurriedly running over to block the door with her whole body. "I want to have a little chat with you before you go, if you don't mind." She said. I could tell she would mind if I said no, so I begrudgingly sat down at a table, grunting incessantly. Kathy sat across from me.

"Whattya want, Kathy?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"So what do you think of the new Coryn chick?" Kathy asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

Kathy got right to the point. "Do you like her? Think she's pretty? Wanna date her?" she asked excitedly. She LOVED drama and gossip. I could feel my face getting red.

"Of course not! No way! She's just some stinky farm girl!" I said, acting disgusted. Kathy smiled. She knew I was lying, of course.

"You should invite to go somewhere. Take her somewhere she hasn't been yet since she got here." She suggested.

"I can't do that!" I almost yelled.

"And why not? Are you afraid or something?"Kathy asked angrily.

"Because she probably already thinks I'm an ass. I was so mean to her when we first met." I responded sadly.

"Well, then go apologize and show her the real you! If you don't get a move on, some other guy could get hooked by her. She is very pretty, you know. I bet guys like Owen, and especially Luke, are already fawning over her." She said.

I frowned deeply and thought for a moment. I thought about that airhead Luke getting to have Coryn to himself, or that overly perfect muscular Owen getting her. No way in hell was that ever gonna happen. I wouldn't allow it.

'Fine, I'll ask her." I complied. But I wasn't sure I could keep that promise.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE! YAYYYY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL BE PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! THANKS! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNNNND HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR! GEEZ, TWO IN ONE NIGHT. *WIN* LOL I KNOW, I'M AMAZING. HEHE. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER. i ALSO MIGHT BE UPLOADING ANOTHER ONE-SHOT SOON, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! IT'S OWEN X MOLLY BTW:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- A New Experience**

(Coryn's POV)

Today was Saturday. It had been almost four weeks since I'd come here to Castanet, and I was really enjoying myself despite all the hard work I had to do.

I braided my long auburn hair so it wouldn't be in my face and headed outside. I did farm chores for the usual three hours. I had been finished for a couple hours and was lying in a lawn chair soaking up the sun when I heard someone walking towards me. I slowly turned around in the chair.

Standing there with a goofy smile plastered onto his face was Luke. He waved hello when he saw me turn around and ran up to me.

"Hey Coryn! Mornin'!" he said.

"Hey Luke!" I responded. Luke had been coming to visit a lot lately, and we were becoming close friends. I was always happy to see him, as I was pretty lonely at my small house.

"So I was thinking, since you looked so bored just now, do you wanna go to the Inn and get a bite to eat real quick?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back, happy to have an excuse to go somewhere.

"Sure! I'll come!" I said. "Just let me get all this dirt off me first. I don't wanna look like a slob. I'll be out in about ten minutes."

"Kay, I'll wait here!" Luke responded, plopping down onto the lawn chair after I stood up. I laughed, then quickly went into my house and showered, then put on some not-as-dirty jean shorts and a cute brown tank top. I walked out of my house to find Luke still sitting in the lawn chair. I walked up to him, finding his eyes closed and his face actually peaceful for once. He was actually really cute.

"Come on, Luke! Let's get a move on!" I said before I could do something stupid, like kiss him. That would be horrible. Luke opened his big golden cat-like eyes and got up with his ever-present smile on his face.

* * *

Luke talked and talked about everything on our way to the Inn. He went from talking about his future job as the boss of the carpenter's shop, to adventures in woods, the first and second and fourth time he was chased by a bear, etc, etc, etc. It was a teensy bit annoying, but it was a little better than having there be an awkward silence. We decided to go to a couple other places before we went to the Inn, because we both weren't hungry yet. We went to Simon's photo shop to take some hilarious pictures together, and we also went to the Wizard's house to learn our fortunes. Mine was that I would be married to a wonderful man in the spring (who also lived here), and I will have two children and own a dog; very interesting. Well, at least I knew my dad wouldn't make me leave next year.

Luke kept bugging me to tell him what my fortune was, and I had to refuse him about a million times. What if our fortunes matched perfectly? That would be so awkward and embarrassing. I think I'd die. I mean, he was one of my top marriage candidates, right? But I just can't imagine that conversion. 'So, it looks like we're gonna get married and have two kids together.' Heck no. Not gonna happen.

When we finished walking around all the stores, it was already about five thirty. My stomach growled a bit, and Luke's growled really soon after mine. We laughed our heads off.

"Seems like we're a bit hungry now!" I said.

"Let's go to the bar now. The Inn's more of a lunch kind of place." Luke suggested. I nodded and followed him to the Brass Bar. I had just walked inside when I realized something. Crap. I forgot that 'he' worked here. Chase-my other marriage candidate. It was too late the leave now, though. Kathy was already leading us to our seats. Luke and I sat on chairs across from each other.

"What would you guys like?" Kathy asked, with a kind of weird expression on her face. She seemed pissed off.

"I'll have a big steak with spinach on the side!" Luke asked, oblivious.

I gulped silently. "Um, do you have any suggestions?" I asked Kathy tentatively.

"Well Chase is like, the best cook ever if you haven't already noticed, so he'll cook anything you could possibly want and it'll turn out well." She said a bit sassily.

"I'll have a Caesar salad then, with some orange slices on the side." I said nervously.

"Kay. Coming right up." Kathy said, walking over to the counter. My eyes followed her until they met Chase's purple ones. He was looking at me intently, maybe a little angrily, but only a little. When he noticed I was watching him also, he quickly turned away like last time. Again, I could see his cheeks got a little red. Was he embarrassed? _'Maybe he likes me…..' _I thought. Then I stopped myself. Probably not. He didn't seem at all friendly to me so far, so why the heck would he like me? Even so...he did blush.

Luke and I finished our meal and Luke paid Kathy. I'm pretty sure I felt Chase staring at me at least ten times throughout our meal. It may have come off as disturbing to some people, but I really didn't mind at all. Anyway, Luke and I started towards my house after that with him STILL running his mouth (Did he ever stop?). Once we got to my farm, it was late evening, and the sun was setting.

"Be careful on your way back." I said.

"Puh-lease! I'll be fine. I AM the amazing Luke after all!" He smiled. "Well, I'll see you later Coryn! Thanks for letting me drag you around all over the place! I had tons of fun!" he said.

"Me too, and thanks for everything!" I said.

"Well, Coryn, it seems you are officially one of my new best friends. Congratulations." Luke said happily.

"Why thank you. What an honor." I said jokingly. Luke smiled.

"BYEEEEEEEEE!" Luke yelled as he started running towards the mining district.

You know, I suddenly got this feeling that Luke didn't like me at all in a romantic sense. He just wanted to be friends, I could tell. Oh well. For some reason, I didn't feel heartbroken or down about it. Maybe I didn't like him as more than a friend either. He was way too energetic for my taste, anyway.

I looked over at my summer crops that were growing, and saw that the oranges on my tree would be ripe tomorrow. 'I wonder if Chase likes oranges...' I thought.

* * *

**WELL, LOOKS LIKE CORYN'S CHOSEN WHO SHE WANTS! HAHA. BUT YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN... MWAHAHA. GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING ON! NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING UP SOON! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIYA PEOPLE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. OMAGERSH, I'M GETTING SO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS. JUST MADE A GINGERBREAD HOUSE WITH MY FAMILY, AND IT WAS REALLY FUN. WE HAD TO BUILD IT TWICE THOUGH, CUZ AFTER THE ROOF CAME OFF, THE WALLS CAME OFF AND- YEAH. IT WAS SAD. BUT NOW IT LOOKS ALL PRETTY. AND A NICE FIRE IS IN THE FIREPLACE. AND CHRISTMAS MUSIC IS PLAYING. I'M ALL IN THE CHRISTMAS MOOD NOW! :))**

**BTW, I JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVEN'T DONE ANY DISCLAIMERS YET. HEHE. YEAH. SO, I GUESS I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON. SADLY, I DO NOT OWN CHASE. I WISH I DID. LOL :P **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Stinging Jealousy**

(Chase's POV)

I have to say, I didn't think I'd ever felt this miserable in my whole life. The feeling of misery started on the third day of summer, four weeks since Coryn, a girl who I realized I had a major crush on, moved to Castanet. Meeting her had made my life more exciting and worthwhile again. I just wished I could be with her more. I wanted to hear her soft, twinkling voice and look into her emerald eyes.

It had been almost four weeks since Kathy had told me to ask Coryn out on a date. I still hadn't worked up enough courage though. Talking to her and not ending up sounding rude would be really difficult.

I decided on that day, the third day of summer, that it was finally the day I'd ask Coryn out on a date, or at least talk to her. But, when I got to her house that afternoon, she was already gone.

"Crap." I muttered, angry that I hadn't come earlier. I spent the next few hours moping around my house.

It was when I went to work when my day went from crappy to deeply, seriously crappy. First off, Kathy kept bugging me like she did just about every day about asking Coryn out. It took forever to finally shut her up. She was so annoying, just like Maya. I cooked my butt off to keep my mind off of things then. It worked up until about five thirty, when the bell on the door jingled and I glanced behind me and saw the beautiful Coryn…with the airhead, Luke. My heart felt like it dropped to my stomach. Were they on a date?

"Are you ok, Chase?" Kathy asked me after she had taken their orders. I didn't look at her as I spoke.

"Sure, of course. Why do you ask?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, I dunno!" Kathy exclaimed sarcastically. "It's just, I thought seeing your major crush sitting with a cutie like Luke, possibly on a date, might bother you a little."

I grunted, my cheeks getting all hot as I tried to concentrate on my baking and not on her annoying voice.

"Whatever. Its not like its my business or anything. She can date whoever the heck she wants, I don't care one bit." I said. Kathy definitely didn't believe me, but she sighed exasperatedly and walked away to serve another table.

I lied to her. It really bothered me seeing those two together. I wished fervently that I could be in Luke's position. Able to easily ask a beautiful girl out, having her immediately say yes, and being able to look at her angelic face as he sat across from her. Eating with her. Talking to her.

I was so jealous I thought I would explode. What would Coryn think if I started fighting with Luke over her, though? She'd probably think I was an even bigger idiot than she had previously thought.

Even though I tried not to mind them and concentrate on my job, I found that I just couldn't. I kept catching myself staring at her from time to time. She was so close to me physically, yet so far away emotionally. And when she looked at me and saw me staring that first time, she looked so confused. I quickly turned away, blushing profusely. What was wrong with me?

When they finally left, I felt so relieved, but so empty and lonely. If only I had asked her on a date earlier. I would have been the one she listened and talked to, held hands with on the way home. If only I had had more courage. If only she was mine, and I was hers.

I was such a coward.

* * *

**AWWW, POOR CHASE. HE NEEDS A HUG. HAHA, THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT UP ONE MORE CHAPTER TO END MY WEEKEND OF WRITING. I'M EXHAUSTED. JUST CAME BACK FROM A THREE HOUR CHORUS CONCERT. MY FEET ARE KILLING ME. LOL, AND NOW I'M DEPRESSED CUZ IT'S RAINING LIKE CRAZY OUTSIDE AND NOT SNOWING. I WANT SOME FLIPPIN' SNOW! GRRRR. LOL:) WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER SIX, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. PLEASE REVIEW! ~ShermanTheWorm~**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON. AND NEVER WILL. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE MYSELF A CHARACTER AND CHASE WOULDN'T BE A BACHELOR CUZ HE'D BE ALL MINE3**

* * *

**Chapter 6- A Second Chance?**

(Coryn's POV)

I decided to hang out with Kathy in her room at the bar today, and her attitude towards me had decidedly improved compared to how she was the previous evening. I guess she was just having a bad day yesterday. Anyway, I asked her mostly about Chase, knowing that since she worked with him, she might know a lot. I tried to be a little discreet about it though. It was kind of embarrassing. Being discreet had never been my strong suit.

"So…uh…I see you work with Chase." I said 'discreetly'.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kathy replied, confused.

"You know, I…uh…wanna…ok. I give up. The truth is, I want some advice!" I blurted out.

Kathy laughed a little. "Advice on..?"

I sighed. "Chase." I said.

"Wait a sec. I thought you were dating Luke!" she said, bewildered. I looked at her, surprised.

"NO! Why would I date him? We're just friends." I said indignantly.

"Oh. Good! So you like Chase, Coryn?!" she almost squealed. I blushed deeply.

"I dunno, but anyway, do you know anything about him? Like his favorite food or something?" And where does he live? Not to be stalkerish, but I just wanted to give him something to maybe warm up to him." I said.

Kathy smiled. "He adores oranges. Make him something from the oranges you grow and he'll warm up to you real fast, but only if what you give him is good. He lives in Flute Fields, in that little cottage next to Marimba Farm." She explained.

"Kathy, I don't know how to repay you. Thank you so much." I said, starting to leave her room.

"No problem. Come back if you need something. I'll be here." She said.

"Ok! Bye!" I said, running out the door.

* * *

By the time I got to my farm it was about noon, and it was getting kind of dark. Dark grey storm clouds covered the sky. But, I wouldn't let that stop me from my job of the day. I picked about ten perfect oranges off my big tree and placed them in my little wicker basket I always kept by it.

The wind was really starting to pick up, and I decided to just give Chase the oranges instead of a dish because I didn't want to get caught in a storm. I started off towards Flute Fields, very distracted because I was still thinking of what I would say to Chase when I gave him the oranges. I was kind of freaking out.

After about ten minutes of walking against the wind, I could see Chase's little cottage next to the huge Marimba Farm. His house was a little bigger than mine, with a pretty copper red roof and white sides. He also had a mini garden planted in front with tulips and daisies.

I stepped up to the front door and knocked three times with my knuckles. Then, it randomly started pouring down rain. By the time Chase answered the door, my oranges and I were soaking wet. He looked at me quizzically.

"What are you doing, standing out here in the rain? Hurry up and get in!" Chase said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I was so happy to see him for some reason- his purple eyes sparkled and his strawberry-blonde hair was sticking up this way and that, only to be tamed by a couple of bobby pins.

"Um, sorry for having to barge in, but I had no idea it would start raining so suddenly…." I said.

"Uh, it's ok. But you know, it has been cloudy all day now. You should have checked the weather. A tropical storm's on the way." He said, making me feel really stupid.

"Sorry, but I had to um…give these to you…" I said nervously, handing him the basket of wet oranges. Chase looked really surprised.

"Why would you give me these?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well, I heard somewhere that you really liked oranges, so…I decided to give some of mine to you." I said, probably blushing slightly. Chase still looked a little shocked, but then he took the basket and looked at me.

"Thanks." He said shyly before going over to his kitchen area and placing the basket on the counter.

"Well," he said, over his shoulder, "I think you may have to stay here for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"This storm is only gonna get worse, and the wind is really picking up. You should just stay here to be safe." Chase said. I smiled.

"Alright. I'll stay, but I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat, like leftovers or something?" I asked politely, going to lounge on the couch.

"I'll use these oranges to make something good." Chase said, and he started to get a lot of materials out. It seemed like he had every kitchen tool and ingredient imaginable. I couldn't really see what he was making, but I already knew it would be amazing, knowing Chase. I sighed, kind of bored, and I got up to search for a book to read on his bookshelf.

I had been lying on Chase's couch for about a half hour as he baked our dinner. I could tell he kept glancing in my direction from time to time, and it made me smile. It started to smell like freshly cooked oranges throughout his house and the aroma was almost intoxicating. I closed my eyes and took a deep sniff. I was so at peace there, with Chase. It almost felt…natural.

* * *

**OOOOO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WILL CHASE TELL CORYN HIS FEELINGS ABOUT HER? WILL CORYN TELL CHASE? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE... MWAHAHA. HEHE, WELL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People! Otherwise known as my lovely readers. ;) lol, well I bring you the gift of Chapter 7. Sorry, this one ends in a slight cliffhanger again. :( I'm sorry, don't kill, me, I beg you! hehe. well, the next chapter is gonna be pretty awesome! If I'm feeling nice, maybe I'll even put it up tomorrow. :) haha well thanks for reading and enjoy! ~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the extremely handsome Chase, or his cast of hot guy friends. Sadly, all I own is Coryn. Oh well... Why does Natsume get to own all the hot guys?! (cries in a corner)**

* * *

Chapter 7- A Gift

(Chase's POV)

When I found her, standing sopping wet on my doorstep, my head had felt kind of fuzzy. Why was she here? I was really confused, but seeing her, even as pitiful as she looked, with her emerald eyes downcast and her whole body shivering, filled me with warmth and happiness. I began feeling jealous of Luke all over again, though.

Now, we were in my house, just me and her, and I was making dinner using the oranges she brought for me. I was really wondering who told her I liked oranges, because that usually wouldn't come up in a random conversation. I also wondered why she had walked all the way here to give me her prized oranges she could've sold for a good amount of money. _'Maybe she likes me more than I thought,' _I thought happily.

I looked over at her as I was cooking our dinner and saw her lying on my couch, looking relaxed and at ease while reading a book. I turned back around and focused on my cooking before I did something stupid like go lie on that couch with her in my arms… I mentally slapped myself. _'She likes Luke'_, I reminded myself. I sighed. It was so painful thinking of them being together. I really liked her, and her being with someone else was like torture. But, she was here now, so I tried to enjoy it while I could.

* * *

I finally finished the orange pies and I looked over at Coryn after I pulled them out of the oven. Her eyes were closed, and she was gently sniffing the smell of the oranges. She looked so serene, like an angel.

"Dinner's ready." I said. "Come and get it."

Coryn opened her eyes and stood up, walking over to the small table. I held out a chair for her like a gentleman.

"Thanks, Chase." She said, smiling, and sat down. I then went to go get the pies and set one down in front of her and one where I would be sitting.

"These look delicious!" Coryn said.

"Go ahead and try it." I said, smiling at her.

"Ok." She said, her cheeks turning a little pink. So adorable. She took a small bite, chewed and swallowed it.

"Are you some kind of professional cook or something?" She asked. I laughed.

"I wouldn't say professional, but I'm pretty good I guess." I said. "So you like it?"

"I love it! It tastes as good as it looks!" Coryn said. We continued eating and made little small talk about her life on the farm, my cooking, etc. But mostly, we just listened to the howling wind and the rain as it pounded against the roof. It wasn't awkward at all. It was actually kind of nice. I reached for my drink to wash down my food and my hand bumped Coryn's for a second. I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sorry." I said, looking away so she wouldn't notice my red cheeks, but I saw her blush a little too.

"It's ok." She said.

By the time we finished it was almost eight. I saw Coryn yawn.

"Chase, are you sure it's ok if I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you can get home in this storm." I responded. "You can use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? I should sleep on the couch, it's your bed." She said, probably feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Good night." I said, away from her and towards the couch. Then, I heard her heading for the bedroom door, which is next to the couch. She stopped for a moment right next to me, quickly stood on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek. I felt like my heart was going to melt. My eyes widened and I didn't have time to process what had just happened until she had already left to walk into my bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I touched my cheek where she had kissed it. It was a soft kiss from an angel.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I kept wishing I'd said something after she kissed my cheek. It would have been a perfect moment to tell her how I feel about her. It was too late now. I just lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling and lightly touching my cheek every now and then, remembering her soft lips. I could still faintly hear the soft pitter patter of raindrops on the roof and the wind as it rustled through the trees behind my house.

I fell asleep for a little while, but I suddenly woke up for no apparent reason. Then I heard a soft noise-footsteps- coming from near the kitchen. I stayed silent, pretending I was asleep.

_'It must've been Coryn,'_ I thought.

* * *

**End of chapter seven! Hoorah! hehe, well I'll try to put up chapter eight ASAP. I promise;) love all you readers out there! See yaaaa! Remember: REVIEW PLEASE! :)) ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, just like I promised! I'm exhausted and should be studying for a test, but I love you guys too much to make you wait any longer:) lol. Well, hope you enjoy it. it's really short, I know. Sorry. Next one will be longer than this, I promise;) Please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon, which makes me quite sad. Natsume owns all of 'em. (sighs) (._.)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Falling

(Coryn's POV)

As I lied on the bed, I listened to the rain. It had slowed down considerably in the last couple hours to a soft drizzle. I had tried to fall asleep, but it was nearly impossible, being I was in Chase's house. I really liked him. When I kissed his cheek earlier, I found myself wishing I could kiss him on the lips. I sighed. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Because I had been lying there for multiple hours, I was getting really bored, and sleep was just out of my reach. I wondered if Chase was awake or not. I decided, though, to get some water very quietly, just to have something to do. I knew I needed to be really ninja-like so I wouldn't wake Chase up.

I slowly got up and crept on my tiptoes to the door, and turned the handle cautiously. The door creaked a bit as I opened it, and I flinched. I peeked out and saw Chase's silhouette on the couch, his chest falling up and down slowly. He was asleep. I walked out and continued tiptoeing towards the kitchen area, getting a cute little mug with '#1 Cook' on the side out from the cabinet. I giggled softly when I saw what it said. I set it down on the counter carefully, making only a small clinking noise. Then I filled it with some water from a jug in his fridge.

I took a quick sip and started walking back to the door. I stopped halfway there to look back at Chase's sleeping form. I walked towards the couch for some reason, looking at him intently. He was so handsome. His messy hair was lying across his face, and I leaned closer and pushed some of the loose strands away. Then, before I knew it, I was kissing him lightly. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled back. I was feeling kind of conflicted- did I want him to wake up or not? He didn't. I sighed in relief.

I then quickly ran/tiptoed back to Chase's bedroom and got back into bed. I felt so embarrassed. I really hadn't meant to kiss him, but as I had looked at his peaceful face, I felt my head kind of go fuzzy. I was definitely falling for him. I really wish I had enough courage to tell him. I wish he had woken up when I kissed him so he could realize I liked him. Things in my life were never simple.

After a while, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning a little confused as to where I was. Then I realized I was in Chase's house, in his bedroom. When I remembered about last night, how I'd kissed him when he was defenseless, I felt embarrassed all over again. I felt like I had harassed him or something. I chuckled under my breath. I was spazzing a bit too much.

I put my now dry clothes back on (I'd been wearing Chase's hoodie and some sweats) and walked out of the bedroom.

Chase was standing next to the window, staring outside like he was focusing on something. His face looked really serious. Then he turned, noticing me and blushing a bit as he whispered,

"Good morning, Coryn."

* * *

**OMA GERSH! lol, Coryn, you little daredevil you. ;D hahaha. So was Chase awake? Or was he faking being asleep? What will happen if he was awake? Find out in da next chapter! REVIEW PLEEZ! love y'all! :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been so busy and distracted with the holidays goin' on. Happy New Year's Eve, btw!:) So, I just got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, and I'm totally addicted to it. O_o It's so much fun. I love it. lol, and I think I may write some stories about it. I already have three ideas that came to me when I was half-asleep...(Why does that always happen to me?) and I'm excited to write the stories. So if you love that game as much as I do, look out for those!:) Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter and stuff! **

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm dost not own-eth Harvest Moon, sadly. I dost not own-eth Chase. I have but naught. Except Coryn, I guess-eth I haveth her. (cries-eth over thither, in a corner)**

* * *

Chapter 9- Conflicted

(Chase's POV)

Oh my god. She freaking kissed me. When she had come to get a glass of water late that night, I pretended to be asleep, hoping that she would go back to her room soon. I didn't want to scare her to death or something. But, just as she was walking back to the bedroom door, I heard her footsteps stop. She then began walking towards the couch. She stopped, it seemed, in front of me (I couldn't open my eyes). Then I felt her hand pushing some of my loose strands of hair out of my face. It felt so comforting that I almost smiled. Then, suddenly, her lips were lightly touching mine, and I almost opened my eyes. Almost. It was so hard not to return her kiss, to press my lips against hers, I felt like I almost died.

She quickly stopped herself though, pulling away. It was as if she really hadn't meant to kiss me. She stayed there for a while, probably making sure she didn't wake me up, and left me with only a faint memory of her lips touching mine.

I woke up earlier than Coryn that morning and I stood in front of the window trying desperately to think of what to say to Coryn.

"Wanna kiss me again?" No. Too cocky.

"I enjoyed your kiss last night, now enjoy mine…." Weird….

"I like you, Coryn." No way in hell.

I was getting anxious, but I tried hard to keep my face emotionless just in case Coryn walked in. And, as I predicted and without hearing her, Coryn had come out. I glanced to the side and it startled me to see her standing there, watching me. I blushed when I saw her, still nervous about what to say and do.

"Good morning, Coryn." I sort of whispered. She blushed a little too and smiled.

"Morning, Chase." She said. Right then, I just decided to act natural. I didn't want to end up looking like an idiot. It was the safest way, seeing that she didn't know I was awake when she kissed me last night.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can make some omelets…" I said while walking towards the fridge.

"Sounds good." Coryn said. She sounded…disheartened for some unknown reason. I shrugged it off.

I had made some great omelets and we both sat on the small couch watching early morning cartoons. We were kind of close together on the small couch, and it made me even more nervous than I already was.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but there was no way to blurt that out without looking like an idiot. And besides, I still had to ask her what was going on between her and Luke.

"So, Coryn, I noticed you were hanging out with Luke the other day." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he invited me to hang out around town. It was fun, but he would NOT stop talking the whole time." She laughed.

"So… are you guys dating?" I asked, looking away from her to the TV to hide my conflicted expression. She was looking at me curiously.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"I dunno, just wondering I guess." I answered. She pursed her lips, and was silent for a moment before saying,

"No. We're just friends. He is WAY too energetic for my taste, anyway." She smiled at me, and then turned to watch the TV again. I smiled a big goofy smile, and I hoped she didn't notice. Her saying that airhead wasn't her type had made my day. We continued watching for a while, and I was at a loss for what to say to her. Then suddenly, Coryn stood up.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to go. I have to go check on my most likely destroyed crops. Farmer's duties, ya know." She smiled. Her eyes told a different story. They looked sad. _'Maybe she wants to stay….'_ I thought.

But, she began to make her way to the front door to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Chase. I really appreciate it, and I definitely owe you one." She said. I frowned a little as I watched her go. She had been gone for a little while when my feet began to move on their own. I ran out the door and down the path to her house. She hadn't gotten far, and I saw her figure up ahead. I ran up to her, and she turned around when she heard my footsteps, looking shocked and confused. Then I held both sides of her neck gently, leaned my head down to her height, and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then she kissed me back.

Kissing Coryn felt so right, so wonderful. I wondered why I hadn't done it sooner.

* * *

D'awwww. Adorbs. Lol, thanks for reading! next chapter will be up asap. Review pweeeeez:)

~ShermanTheWorm~


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello there lovely readers! I am SOOO SORRY! I haven't put up any chapter in like, forever! Please forgive me! (cries in a corner) :'(**

**Hehe. Anyway, I've just been so so so so busy. Midterms are coming up. Can't wait for that. (ugh) And I'm becoming really stressed out as usual. I'm sorry, it's just in my nature I guess. I also just got a deviantart account when I was sick and missed school for three days last week. I love it too, ad have been drawing and stuff a lot, and now I have to get back into the writing stuff...haha, btw, if ya wanna try and find me, my username is the same on deviantart. :)**

**Sorry for all the pointless ranting. Hope you like the chapter!**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Or Chase. All rights go to Natsume... those lucky ducks...**

* * *

Chapter 10- Confessions

(Coryn's POV)

This morning had been really eventful. When Chase had asked about Luke, I was really surprised. _'Is he…..jealous?'_ I wondered. He seemed so relieved and happy to hear we were just friends. Then, after we had watched TV for a while, I really didn't want to leave. But, I made up some farming excuse to leave so I wouldn't be intruding any longer. I tried hard to smile as I left. I wanted so badly just to stay there with Chase, in his house that smelled like oranges. I wanted to be near him, but leaving is inevitable. I left, and he didn't try to stop me.

I was a little ways away from his house when I heard footsteps-someone was running towards me. I turned to see Chase behind me, and I was confused. Why did he come after me? Suddenly, his warm hands were caressing both sides of my neck, and he leaned down. A moment later, his lips were on mine. I was so shocked that I didn't move at first, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. _'Ugh, why didn't you do this sooner?'_ I thought. Chase and I kissed for a long time, and he and I smiled between kisses. After a while, his lips left mine, and they touched my forehead briefly. He gazed down into my eyes intently.

"I couldn't let you leave without doing that. Having our first kiss be unresponsive on my part isn't fair." He said, grinning. I stared at him, wide-eyed, and punched his arm.

"You were awake the whole time? Why didn't you just kiss me back then?" I asked, a little annoyed, but blushing. Chase just kept smiling.

"I was afraid I'd give you a heart attack if I moved, stupid." He said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. We're even now, or whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

Chase laughed. "Fine, even. Oh, and sorry from keeping you from doing you farm work and stuff. I'll see you later, ok?" he turned around and began to walk back. I stood there, flabbergasted.

"What the crap? Wait up, mister!" I yelled. He stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"You're just going to walk away now? Right after you kissed me?" I said, frustrated.

"I thought you said you had work to do." He said mockingly.

"I lied, ok? I just felt bad for staying so long. I actually wanted to stay with you." I said, blushing red as a tomato.

"I could tell you didn't want to leave." He smirked. After pausing for a second, he said, "Coryn, I have something important to tell you. Stay here for a couple minutes, I'll be right back."

I nodded. "Ok."

Chase came back with a rather large folded up towel under his arm and a wicker basket in his hand.

"Let's go to the beach." He said, taking my hand in his free one and walking alongside me. I smiled and blushed; my hand and his fit so well together. It was so natural. His hand felt a little calloused against my smooth and dainty one, but it was warm and comforting.

Once we got to the beach near Flute Fields, we chose a spot to put our towel, which wasn't very hard considering we were the only people there. Chase sat down, starting to set up our lunch of ham sandwiches and fruit salad between us.

"It looks delicious!" I said. We took our sandwiches first. I took small bites, because I wasn't very hungry in the first place. We listened to the waves, so content just being together. When we finished eating, I asked Chase,

"What was it that you wanted to tell me that was so important?" I said as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He blushed and took my hand in his.

"Well, I…wanted to tell you my real feelings." He tightened his grip a little. He was nervous.

"When I first saw you coming off of the boat, my heart kind of stopped. I thought you were so beautiful. Then I was so rude to you. I'm sorry for that, by the way. I'm no good at first impressions." He smiled at me shyly and continued, "I was so nervous to talk to you after that first day. I was… afraid I'd end up looking like an idiot and you'd hate me even more. Then when I saw you and Luke together, I got so jealous….." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Then you showed up at my house and all that stuff happened and…. I guess all I'm trying to say is….I like you. A lot. And I want you to be my girlfriend, so we can spend tons of time together." Chase finally stopped talking, and he was looking at his lap shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask. I like you a lot too." I whispered. He pulled me over to him, holding me in a tight embrace, my head resting on his shoulder and his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for a long time, just listening to the waves and each other's heartbeats.

* * *

Cute, very cute. *sighs* I wish I had a boyfriend... one that can cook too. That would be awesome, considering I can only make noodles, quesodillas, chicken tenders and fries. Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to have the next one up this weekend or so. Watch for it! Byeeeee!

~ShermanTheWorm~


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Sherman here. See? I told you! I told you I'd get the next chapter up this weekend! Yes, I know its Monday, but we have off school today. Hehehe. So guess what?! I'm still sick. I've been sick for two weeks now. It sucks. AND MIDTERMS START TOMORROW! AHHHHH! I'm gonna die! Haha:) Well, I hope you all have a great Martin Luther King Day if you celebrate it where you're from. Love you all!I hope you like the chapter! It's super fluffy:3**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. Duh.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Relationship

(Chase's POV)

Confessing my feelings for Coryn was probably the freakin' scariest thing I've ever done. My words stumbled over each other a bit, and I probably looked like a complete and utter idiot, but Coryn was listening intently the entire time. After I got through that long interlude of events, with my cheeks burning red, I said,

"I like you. A lot. And I want you to be my girlfriend, so we can spend tons of time together." I had smiled shyly at Coryn. Then, when she answered,

"I thought you'd never ask. I like you a lot too." My heart melted, and I felt like the happiest person on earth. I held her in a tight embrace, her warm breath tickling my neck as I rested my head on hers.

We stayed like that for a while, and then I pulled her away a little to look at her face. I realized she had little tears coming out of her emerald eyes, and they were leaving streaks across her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, stupid?" I said, wiping her face gently with my fingers. She smiled and caught my hand, holding it between hers.

"I'm sorry, I was just really…happy," She grinned shyly. "And I just wanted to tell you that I've liked you from the very beginning too. It just took a while for me to realize it. I brought those oranges to your house to try and get closer to you, to try and get you to notice me, I guess." She laughed a little, then let go of my hand.

With all of that sappy and dramatic stuff over with, we just sat on the beach, shoulder to shoulder for a while, talking and laughing. She was so easy to talk to. Then I got up and held out my hand to her.

"Let's go for a walk and stretch out our legs. Get some exercise." I said.

She smiled. "Ok!" And she took my hand as I helped her up.

We walked slowly along the shore, hand in hand, with our shoes kicked off. We went into the water a little, splashing each other and screaming/laughing because it was so cold. Soon enough, we were both soaking wet and chilled to the bone. I packed up our picnic when we got back and got all the sand off the big towel before wrapping around Coryn's shoulders.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold too?" she asked.

"I'm ok. To me, it's more important if you're warm." I replied. Then she ran up to me, clutching my shirt, and said,

"You have to stay warm though. We'll share." And she wrapped the towel around both of us. We stood there, huddled together for warmth for a long time, my arms around her waist.

"Let's go. It's getting even colder. It's already almost five." I said.

"Alright." Coryn said quietly. So, I carried the towel, now also soaking wet while Coryn held the little wicker basket. We walked to her house first. Sadly, it was only a couple minutes away. We stood at the doorstep and said our goodbyes.

"Bye Chase. Thanks for today. It was one of the best days of my life!" Coryn said, smiling.

"It was one of my best days too." I responded, blushing. Then she put her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. I smiled, lowering my head a little as I wrapped my arms around her waist. My lips met hers, and it was the first kiss where both of us were aware of our feelings towards each other. I kissed her until we both ran out of breath. I hugged her one last time, and then I had to go. I didn't want to leave her, but it was kind of inevitable.

"Bye, Coryn." I said, letting go of her. She looked up at me sadly.

"Bye Chase." She said. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"Alright."

* * *

Our first date was over. I went to the Brass Bar to work then. Right when I walked in, Kathy jumped out of nowhere like she always does and gave me a heart attack. I was seriously about to slap her as she laughed maniacally, but I took a deep breath and controlled myself.

"Whattya want, Kathy?" I asked, annoyed.

"Did you ask Coryn out yet?!" she asked rather enthusiastically.

I sighed. "Fine, yes I did! I asked her out!" I said. Kathy looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure. She smiled really big.

"OMG! When did you do it? Did she say yes? Did you guys go out on a date yet?"

"Yes, I told her today. She said yes, and we went on a little date to the beach near Flute Fields." I said reluctantly.

"Awwwwwwwwww! That's so romantic!" she squealed.

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying to get her off my back.

"You like her a lot, don't you Chase?" she suddenly said. I looked at her, and my face was getting all red.

"I…um….yeah. I like her a lot, okay? So stop bugging me." I scowled at her.

Kathy almost fainted. "You little lovebirds! How cute! You're so lucky!" she said.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

**Aw, Chase. You really hate Kathy, don't you? Hahahahahahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one might be up either sometime this week or next weekend. See ya! Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time! Even one word is appreciated! :) ~ShermanTheWorm~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey! What's up guys? Here's chapter twelve! DUM DA DA DUMMM! YAY! Hehe. Jeez, I can't believe how lazy I've been this weekend. We had a four day weekend cuz we had midterms last week. They were horrid. *shivers* lol, but guess what?! I didn't fail any of them! YES! *double fist pump* I am victorious! Lol, yeah so I have upheld my GPA of 4.25... Wow I'm a nerd... Oh well~! I hope all of you high school students out there like me reading this have survived their midterms. Now I get all new teachers. Ugh. Now I have to take gym too. Hehe. I suck at running. I'll WALK THE MILE! YEESSSSSSSS! Well, happy second semester, my friends. Lets all pray that I won't make a fool out of myself in gym. Thank you. Good bye. :)**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Harvest Moon, okay? We've been over this. Multiple times.**

* * *

Chapter 12- A Reluctant Meeting

(Coryn's POV)

Today had been the best day ever. I hadn't wanted it to end. As I watched Chase leave, I kept wishing he would come back. Then he turned around, smiled the cutest smile I'd ever seen, and waved. I smiled a little and waved back. I turned towards my door, opened it, and went inside.

I flopped down on my bed and lied there, lost in thought. My mind kept flashing back to the moment Chase had confessed his feelings for me. I could see his face, cheeks bright red and him smiling shyly. It was so cute…

I slapped my cheeks. '_Come on, stupid, you're a little obsessed.' _I scolded myself. I got up, certain I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I searched through my cute little fridge, feeling like making something for once in my life. I know! I was shocked too; baking wasn't exactly my strong suit, but I'm not THAT bad. I got out a couple of oranges, some sugar and tons of other random crap I probably wouldn't need. Then I searched through my meager supply of recipes for something to make.

I had found a recipe for marmalade, a nice orange jam, which seemed so easy to bake that I was sure I wouldn't epically fail. I put two oranges and the other ingredients in a small pot, left it there simmering for a while, and after the marmalade was done, I scooped it into a nice little jar. I wasn't very hungry anyway. _'I bet Chase likes marmalade, since he loves oranges so much…' _I thought. I decided I would give it to him tomorrow. It wasn't like he'd reject a gift from the magnificent me (ha-ha). Or would he? He was an amazing cook. What if he thought my cooking sucked? _'Whatever….'_ I thought. _'I'll just have to wait and see what happens.'_

I woke up the next morning not knowing when I fell asleep. I was lying awkwardly on my small couch, and my back and neck hurt like crap. I stretched my back out as I got up, and it cracked loudly. "Oww..." I moaned. Then I did my daily stuff, and got dressed in the usual tank top and jeans. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I scrunched my eyebrows together, wondering who it was._'Maybe it's Chase!' _I thought and smiled, excited to see him.

I opened the door and my face immediately fell when I saw Mr. Chubby Annoying Mayor on my doorstep. He completely disregarded the look on my face and said excitedly,

"Good Morning Coryn! I just wanted to inform you that the Summer Festival is tomorrow! Do you want me to explain it to you?" he asked.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Ok! Well, the Summer Festival is a celebration of fishing and fireworks. There'll be contests, photos and shopping! There are also fireworks at the end!" he said enthusiastically.

"That sounds delightful." I said, unenthusiastically.

"You can also invite someone special to join you at the Festival." The mayor said, winking creepily at me.

"You know what? You should go with my son! You two would make such a nice couple. You haven't met him yet, though. He just came back from a business trip." The mayor rambled on and on. I pressed my fingertips to my temples and rubbed them.

"He sounds wonderful, but…"

"I could get you two together then!" He squealed, completely disregarding the fact that he cut me off mid sentence. He grabbed my hand and starting waddling off towards town with me in tow. I gave in, knowing that I'd have to meet this guy eventually. But, I definitely wasn't going with him to this festival. The guy I wanted to go with was Chase. Besides, I didn't even know this guy yet-even his name, let alone his personality. Boy was I in for some trouble…

We arrived at the mayor's house a little after eight in the morning. The mayor held the door open for me as I stepped in. It was so neat and tidy inside, and it almost looked like a doll house._'What the crap? I thought two grown men lived here…' _I thought. It was really bizarre to me.

"Hey son! There's someone here I'd like you to meet!" the mayor said while opening a door on the other side of the living area.

"I'm coming." said a polite and very serious-sounding voice. Then a young guy stepped out of the other room. He wore a really fancy get-up; a white blazer over a plaid undershirt and white dressy pants. He was a little too fancy for my taste. I'd prefer Chase's cute aprons any day.

The guy had very light platinum blond hair that fell around his face and across his eyes a little. His severe ice blue eyes bored into mine. Finally, to top it all off, he had a kind of perpetual smirk on his face, like whoever he met was below him or less classy than he was. I didn't like him already.

"You must be the new rancher, Coryn." He said walking up to me and taking my hand, shaking it.

"My name is Gill. Gill Hamilton" he said.

* * *

**And so Gilly makes his first appearance... Mwahaha. What role shall he play in this here story? I guess you'll have to wait and see... *rubs hands together and laughs maniacally* Lol, hope you enjoyed! Please review! It would make me happy and stuff! I would love to hear your thoughts on how this story is going! Thanks! Byeeeee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up, guys? It's meeee, the magnificent Sherman. I was bored cuz I had no homework to do, so here is chapter 13! This chapter was my humorous, get all the random crap out of my system chapter. I think it's pretty funny. Kind of. Haha. I just love Kathy. Hope it makes you laugh a bit:) Oh and I really want to thank all of the guest reviewers that I can't respond to. I would if I could! I just want you to know I really appreciate the super sweet things you guys say. It means the world to me to get such positive feedback. THANK YOUUU! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**~ShermanTheWorm~**

**DiScLaImEr: ~I~dOnT~oWn~HaRvEsT~mOoN~nAtSuMe~DoEs.**

* * *

Chapter 13- A New Problem

(Coryn's POV)

'Gill? Seriously? What sort of crappy name is that?' I thought. I nearly burst out laughing. But, I controlled myself at the last second, clearing my throat nonchalantly. I shook his hand back and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, you aren't the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, but I guess you're okay." Gill said, his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever as he checked me out. It was kind of creepy. And what he had just said seriously pissed me off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's a horrible thing to say to someone!" I said firmly to him, snatching my hand away from his pale one.

"Wow, someone's got quite the temper. I was only speaking the truth." Gill said, shrugging. He also smiled a bit at the burning look I was giving him. I really had an urge to slap him. "Well, Miss Anger Management Issues, I'll be picking you up tomorrow at around ten o'clock. You'd best be ready by then." Gill said. His overly elegant way of talking and his complete disregard for my apparent feelings towards him was still pissing me off.

"Wait a second, mister! Why the heck would I want to-" the mayor then cut me off by quickly pushing me out the door and closing it behind me. Wow. What a wonderful family. What the heck had just happened? I was so confused.

I stood there in front of their big wooden door for a while, utterly flabbergasted. He'd pick me up at ten tomorrow? For what? The festival? Ewwww. I would rather die than go anywhere with that annoying snob. I rolled my eyes and yelled through the door, "Don't even bother coming to pick me up tomorrow! I'm not going, especially not with the likes of YOU!" Then I walked away.

I stopped for some breakfast at the Brass Bar since the Hamiltons kicked me out before giving me any food. Chase, sadly, wasn't there in the mornings though. I opened the door and the little bell rang. Right when I stepped inside, Kathy, being the super ninja she was, jumped in front of me out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of me.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath as I regained my composure. After a couple of seconds, I said,

"Kath, you really need to stop doing that."

"I know, I know." she said, smiling widely. "Anyway, how's it going Coryn? What brings you here today?"

"Everything's going great, and I just came here to eat because the mayor dragged me to town to meet his son." I made a face when I mentioned Gill. Kathy laughed heartily and said,

"Oh my goddess, that's hilarious. I'm guessing you guys didn't exactly hit it off, huh?" She laughed some more. "I don't blame you though! He's a snob of epic proportions.'' she said, nodding sagely.

"Yeah, he is. He's even forcing me to go with him to the Summer Festival tomorrow. But I sure as heck don't wanna go with him!" I said, annoyed.

"Ugh, that's a problem, huh? Why don't you just fake being sick then?" Kathy suggested. I sighed.

"But I want to go. That's the problem here. There's already someone I'm planning on going with!"

Kathy grinned widely, moving her eyebrows up and down. "And who might that be?"

"Kathy, you already know who I'm talking about." I grumbled.

"Do I? I don't recall." Kathy teased.

I pushed her a little. "I wanna go with Chase, dummy." Kathy smiled and held my hand as she jumped up and down.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you guys! Chase told me all about how you guys are dating now. It's so adorable!" she squealed. Then her face darkened a bit. "But I can't believe you didn't tell me right away. What kind of friend are you?!" She mumbled dejectedly, pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kath! I totally forgot. To make it up to you, we can have ice cream sundaes for breakfast and I'll pay for both. Deal?" I said.

"YES! ICE CREAM! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CORYN!" Kathy squealed, glomping me. And so, we both fell onto the floor.

After Kathy and I finished our heaping sundaes, paid for them, and had a successful burping contest (I won), it was time to get serious.

"So. What are you going to do about this Gill problem?" Kathy asked me.

"I dunno... I just wanna go with my boyfriend! Why must my life be so difficult?" I grumbled, my head lying on the table.

Kathy frowned a little. "That little snob! I mean, I know he's the mayor's son and all, but that doesn't give him the right to boss people around like the freaking Queen of England." she scowled.

"You're right. I think I'll just tell him off and stay inside when he comes to pick me up. I kinda want to slap him too... maybe I can fit it in somewhere." I pondered.

Kathy laughed. "I'd like to see that! That's a great idea." she said.

After talking for a couple more hours about random crap with Kathy, I finally decided that I had to leave. I said bye to Kathy, hugged her and left, smiling and in a great mood. Then I headed to Flute Fields to give Chase his marmalade.

* * *

**I love having crazy friends. They always know how to make you feel better:) Lol, well, please review! All reviews are loved and accepted and stuff! Even meanish ones! (But I'd rather not get one of those...) Hehe next chapter should be up this weekend! Look out for it! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say how sorry I am! I'm such a horrible person! I said I would have this chapter out...what, three weeks ago? I'm sorry guys, that was so mean of me:( I just haven't been getting nay inspiration for this story and stuff. This chapter is short and kind of like a one-shot I guess... but next chapter shall be longer! I promise! I started writing a new story about Ouran High School Host Club. It's an manga/anime, so some of you guys may not have heard of it. but it's freaking hilarious:D I love writing that story, so I got kind of sidetracked and forgot about Harvest Moon! Ahhhh! WELL I'll try to get back on track and stuff! I love you guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm does not own Harvest Moon! Natsume does though! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Invitation**

(Chase's POV)

I had gotten up this morning earlier than usual, and I groaned and tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail. I don't understand how Coryn gets up so early every day. It sucks. I gave up and climbed out of bed, almost tripping on a pile of clothes I left on the floor last night. Thankfully, I caught myself and sighed, picking up the dirty clothes and throwing them in my small washer. I got dressed in my usual black jeans, green button-up shirt and white apron. Then I plopped onto the couch, already bored to death. I had nothing to do when I woke up early. My mind wandered as I lied there, and my thoughts came to Coryn. I hoped I could see her today. I would visit her now, but it would be really boring just watching her do manual labor. And I sure as hell wasn't going to work so early in the morning. Not really my thing.

* * *

I pretty much cooked nonstop for hours to keep myself busy. By the time I was finished, I had made a feast fit for a king, if I do say so myself. I made tomato risotto, roasted salmon, a rather large garden salad, six pies, and about forty eight chocolate chip cookies. I smiled, happy with my handiwork, but at the same time sad that Coryn wasn't there to eat it all with me. I placed all of the food into my way-to-crammed refrigerator with a billion other meals I hadn't finished eating. Then, I slumped onto couch, reading a book.

A knock on the door jerked me awake. 'When did I fall asleep? Crap, my neck hurts.' I thought. I shook my head a little and pushed my hair out of my face, fixing the bobby pins that came loose. I strode to the door, massaging my neck.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen- Coryn.

"Hey Chase!" she said, smiling brightly. I smiled back.

"Hey Coryn. Come on in!" I said, ushering her inside.

"It smells so good in here! Were you cooking earlier?" Coryn asked.

"Yeah, I was a bit bored, so I made a giant lunch. You hungry?" I asked, and she nodded. "Let's go have a picnic somewhere then." I suggested, happy to be able to spend time with her.

I packed up about half of the giant lunch I had created in a wicker basket and we headed towards Moon Hill, which was very near my house and had a great view the landscape. We laid down a large blanket and spread out the food. Then we sat, out shoulders touching, and ate out delicious tomato risotto slowly, both of us savoring the tangy flavor. While we were still eating, Coryn said,

"I have a problem."

I frowned, wondering what it was. "What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well, this morning the mayor appeared at my door, telling me about the Summer Festival tomorrow. The next thing I knew, I was at his house meeting his son, Gill." She frowned.

"I can't stand that guy. Such a snob. Even more rude than me at times, and that's saying something." I laughed. Coryn laughed too. "But what exactly is the problem here?" I asked, confused as to where this was going.

"Well, then the mayor was trying to set me up with Gill…" she shuddered. "And Gill told me he would pick me up tomorrow to go with HIM to the festival. I almost died." She said. "I'm so sorry Chase; I was going to ask you to come with me. I had an idea that I could just avoid Gill and go with you, but that's kind of rude…" she said, not looking me in the eyes.

I was kind of mad, I have to admit. A little jealous of Gill too, for some reason. What gave that bastard the right to take my girlfriend?

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter whether you're rude to him or not. He was rude to you, so you should return the favor." I said, shrugging.

"I guess but-"Coryn started to say something, but I stopped her with a quick kiss on her lips. She was a little shocked, but she smiled and blushed.

"I won't let another guy take you away from me." I said firmly.

"Good. I only want to be with you anyway." she said, blushing profusely. I ruffled her hair, smiling.

"And yes, of course I'll go with you to the festival." I said. "When Gill comes to pick you up, we'll already be gone. I'll pick you up at nine thirty." I said, smiling mischievously.

"Sounds good." Coryn said, lying down with her head on my lap. We lied like that for a while, staring at the blue cloudy sky and just listening to each other's breathing. I stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes, looking peaceful as she smiled like an angel. I closed my eyes too. Everything felt so perfect, so right in that moment, that I wished I could live in it forever.

* * *

After almost an hour of lying like that, resting our eyes, Coryn's eyes suddenly opened quickly, and she said, "Oh! I just remembered something!" She reached into a bag she brought with her and pulled out a medium-sized jar. There was something orange inside. "I didn't know if you'd like it, but I made some marmalade for you. Here." She said, handing it to me. I smiled hugely.

"How the heck did you know marmalade is one of my favorite things?" I asked, seriously surprised.

Coryn's eyes widened. "You're serious? I had no idea! I knew you liked oranges, so I decided to experiment a bit with the ones I grow." She smiled.

I kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

Coryn blushed and looked away. "It was nothing."

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for not having this chapter up last weekend, but my computer wouldn't let me go on the internet so I couldn't post it. It's okay, Sharon is alright now! (Yes, I named my laptop Sharon. Got a problem?) lol Soooooo here is chapter fifteen. Sorry all of my chapters are so short all the time and stuff... ^_^' haha I'm just not very motivated to keep going with this story. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. If people don't like it, I can start a new story or something. I already have one kinda set up. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all of it's beautiful characters belong to Natsume, not me. I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Before the Festival…

~Coryn's POV~

I could have stayed like that forever. My head resting in Chase's lap, him stroking my hair so gently…it was so romantic! Just being near him made me feel so at home and at ease. It was such a great feeling to be able to relax like that; I never wanted to forget it. I was really excited to go to the festival with Chase and ecstatic that I wouldn't have to go with Mr. Pompous. Even though I'm pretty sure everything will be fine, I began to have this nagging feeling in my gut when I thought about what Gill would do and how he would react.

"Can we just stay here forever, Chase?" I asked with a sigh. Chase chuckled and put his soft lips to my forehead.

"I wish." He said, his warm breath tickling my forehead. I smiled happily, and then looked back out to the already setting sun. I jolted upwards, almost ramming my head into Chase's in the process.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Chase asked. I looked down at my wrist and saw the time on my small watch. It was five twenty-three.

"Shiitake mushrooms!" I shouted. Chase's eyes widened and he laughed.

"What kind of curse was that?" he asked, still chuckling like an idiot. I playfully hit his arm.

"It's the first thing that came to my head, okay? It's better than actually cursing." I said, sticking my nose up at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what's wrong? Got somewhere to be?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot I promised Kathy we could have dinner together at the inn…but I'm not hungry anymore after eating all of that stuff!" I pouted.

"Well, a promise is a promise. You'd better go." Chase said mockingly. I glared at him and poke his sides until he laughed.

"Alright, s-stop!" he said. Then he put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, ok?" he said.

"Alright. Thanks for lunch!" I said.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure to feed you, stupid." He said jokingly. I smiled.

"Bye." I said, and I kissed his cheek lightly before beginning to walk away. I looked back and he waved before going back to his house.

* * *

I ended up not going with Kathy to dinner. She called me when I was halfway there, telling me she also had a huge lunch and couldn't eat anything else without exploding. She told me she had gone out with Owen, the super muscular guy who works in the mines.

"Awwwwww!" I said, imagining them as a couple.

"Shut up!" she grumbled. She was probably blushing.

"We should totally go on a double date sometime!" I suggested, trying to annoy her.

"Coryn, we are NOT a couple. Don't even think about it. It's totally impossible. He's been my best friend since kindergarten." She said quickly, only making me more suspicious.

"Yeah, whatever you say Kathy." I said, rolling my eyes. I heard Kathy sigh. I laughed.

"Well, see you at the festival tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"Okay! See ya!" Kathy said. Then I hung up.

* * *

I was actually pretty rested when I woke up the next morning, probably for the first time since I moved here. I went to sleep early so I'd have time to get ready in the morning and not be half-awake. I got up and took about fifteen minutes deciding what to wear. I finally picked a light spring green sundress and put my green and white polka-dotted bikini on under it. I pulled by hair back in a long fishtail braid. By the time I was done, it was close to nine.

"Ugh…I have to wait thirty minutes…" I groaned, sitting down on the couch and resting my eyes. I was beginning to get a bit anxious. I was worried that Gill would hate me if he saw Chase and me together. It would not be good if the future mayor of Harmonica Town hated me. He might not talk to me ever again! I sighed and giggled a bit under my breath. I was being a spaz. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the weather channel. I didn't really pay attention to what the weatherwoman was saying though. I was lost in thought.

* * *

I was getting really worried. Chase was late. I was spazzing out again, trying to think of what I would do if Gill got to my house before Chase did. It was almost ten.

I heard a knock on the door and instantly froze. I took a deep breath and tiptoed over, trying to be quiet just in case it was Gill. I looked out my peephole and there he was- the king of snobbiness himself. I mentally cursed. His face still showed the perpetual smirk. I backed away, definitely not wanting to answer the door.

"Coryn, I know you're there. Answer the door." Gill said, his voice annoyed. I stayed silent. I then heard Gill huff in anger, probably wondering why anyone would stand him up.

Then, so soft that I almost didn't hear it, I heard a small tapping noise on my back window, near my bed. I turned and looked at the window, catching sight of peachy-colored, messy hair sticking up from someone that was crouching down. 'Chase!' I mentally cheered. I quickly and silently walked over to the window and opened it slowly. I looked out and saw him. He stood up and smiled. He mouthed the word 'Sorry'. I mouthed 'It's okay' back. Then I slowly inched my way out of my window and Chase steadied me with his arms.

I had finally gotten out of the house while Gill was still yelling, "Open up!"

* * *

Again, PLEASEEE review and tell me if you like this story! It's greatly appreciated, no matter what you say! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo! How are you guys?! I didn't have the chance to post this last night...sorrryyyyy! I'm so behind and stuff! I'm all stressed out! AHHH! lol I also made a stupid decision to write a new Harvest Moon one-shot. It's gonna out soon, so keep and eye out for it! It's humor/romance/family... I think. Mostly humor though haha:) It's centered around Molly and Chase, so please check it out once it comes out, cuz it's gonna be awesome! I even got an awesome beta! HOORAH! Lol Well enjoy this chapter! And Reviewwwww! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm does not own Harvest Moon. If she did, it would be totally crazy O_O lol Natsume owns it though... oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Escape From Mr. Pompous

~Chase's POV~

I had woken up really late on the day of the festival because I'd forgotten to set my alarm. As usual. I jumped out of bed grumpily, showered and got dressed in some swimming trunks and a tee-shirt. Then I bobby pinned my bangs back, ready to go. I ran frantically out of my house at around nine fifteen, but as I was running to Coryn's house, I bumped into Maya, literally. I mentally sighed. Maya was pretty much the most annoying woman I'd ever met. She was even worse than Kathy, and she had a major stalker-crush on me. Trust me, I knew. She's told me she likes me about a million times. Anyway, she smiled and blushed as I bumped into her, both of us ending up on our butts. I frowned.

"Oh, Chase! What a coincidence! I didn't expect you to be so near the ranch!" she said, laughing nervously.

"I live here." I deadpanned, annoyed by how obvious she was being. I stood and unwillingly helped her up. Then I began fast walking away. I was going to be late.

"Wait! I have to ask you something!" Maya yelled after me. I grunted. I was already kind of late, but I stopped and let her catch up just so she wouldn't follow me all the way there. Maya caught up, breathing heavily and blushing for some reason.

"Will you come to the festival with me? Pleaseeee?" she asked, smiling like an idiot.

"No. I'm going with someone else." I said. She frowned.

"What are you talking about? Who the heck is she?" Maya asked angrily, probably thinking I was lying.

"I've gotta go now, bye!" I said, speeding away before she had the chance to cut my head off or something.

* * *

I was late. I was really late. As I rounded the corner to Coryn's Farm, I was terrified to see that Gill already stood at the door, knocking incessantly. Coryn wasn't answering. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for being late and putting in that position. So, I crept around the edge of the farm as quietly as possible, trying not to get Gill to notice me. I ended up at the window at the back of Coryn's house. I crouched down below it. Then I lightly tapped the window, just loud enough for her to hear. I ducked down again so she could only see the very top of my head, certain my hair would give away my identity.

I then saw her looking out the window and I stood. I smiled guiltily and mouthed 'Sorry' through the window. She thankfully mouthed 'It's okay' back. She unlatched her window and slowly and soundlessly started to open it. Once it was all the way open, she climbed out as I held her hand to steady her.

"God, I'm so sorry Coryn! I woke up really late, and then I ran into Maya…" I explained guiltily. Coryn gave me an inquisitive look.

"It's…it's fine, really. It's not that big of a deal." She said, holding and squeezing my hand gently. I smiled.

"We need to find a way to avoid the pompous fool now." I said, smirking.

"Time to go into ninja mode." She said, making her right hand into a gun and looking left and right sneakily. I chuckled under my breath.

"Come on." I said, still holding her hand and creeping to the side of the house and looking around the side to check if Gill was still there. He was, and he was still banging on the door. He also looked through her windows, the stalker. I rolled my eyes. Then, accidentally, Coryn banged her foot into a stray roof shingle that was randomly lying around. Gill looked over to the side of the house, a slightly triumphant look on his face. He ran towards us as we were still frozen in shock. I had just snapped out of it when he saw us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my date, Chase?" Gill asked, his tone icy and his face red with anger.

"Well, we…uh…gotta go!" I said. I quickly got up and got the heck out of there. I probably looked like I was being chased by a man with chainsaw, that's how fast I was running. I was kind of dragging Coryn behind as she struggled to keep up. I glanced behind me to see her breathing heavily. We had just made it to Harmonica Town and I stopped. Coryn stopped too, and we both slumped to the ground, certain Gill wouldn't catch up for a while. We sat for a while on the pavement and tried to catch our breath. After about a minute, Coryn burst out laughing. Her laugh was so adorable, like twinkling bells. I starting laughing too, it was so contagious.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked between laughs.

"I…have…no idea!" she said, her words coming between her laughs too. Finally, after another couple minutes, we both settled down and stopped laughing.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts like crap!" Coryn said. I smiled. I was just then when I noticed Simon, the owner of the photography store, watching us and smiling. He had a camera in his hand; one of the old-fashioned ones where the picture comes out the bottom. He saw us now looking at him, and he walked over.

"Are you two a couple now?" he asked happily. Coryn and I both blushed a bit.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at Coryn. Simon then handed me a photo he held in his hand. It was of me and Coryn laughing and holding hands. It was a nice picture and I put it in my pocket to keep it safe.

"You two make a really nice couple. It's nice to see people so happy together sometimes." He said.

"Thanks, Simon!" Coryn said.

"You're welcome. Have fun at the festival, you two." He said, heading back into his shop.

I stood then, and helped Coryn up.

"Let's go then!" I said, taking her hand and leading her towards the festival.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be the festival! Yay! :D Lol stay tuned and stuff! Oh and review! I wanna know what you think. I'd love some suggestions too! :) Kay byeeee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Look! I'm alive! hahaha:) O my gersh I am so sorry for not updating in foreverrrr. You have NO idea how busy I've been *rubs temples* Well, I'm baaaaack! Lol so here is a short but sweet chapter for you all. I really hope you like it! It's finally festival time! Time for some Chase and Coryn flufffffffffff:D Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm does not own Harvest Moon Animal Parade. Natsume does.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Festival of Summer

~Coryn's POV~

I gawked at the decorated pier. It looked really amazing. A huge arch was placed at the entrance to the pier, surrounded by balloons. Actually, there were balloons everywhere. Many people had set up stalls that lined the pier, selling fish, clothing, and other summer-related goods. I noticed Chase snickering at my expression and punched him playfully in the arm.

"What did I do?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. Then, still holding onto his hand, I pulled him along as I ran into a crowd of people.

"Hold up, Coryn!" Chase said, trying to keep up with me. I just giggled and kept running until I reached a clothing booth. I stopped and Chase almost tripped, but caught himself. I looked at a display of hats and pulled a big top hat off the rack. Then I stood on my tiptoes and plopped it onto Chase's head. I backed up a bit and made a camera shape with my fingers, examining how he looked with it on. He looked a little ridiculous, with his hair sticking up every which way around the hat. Chase scowled at me.

"I bet you couldn't pull it off." He claimed. I smirked and grabbed it off of his head, placing it on mine instead. Chase sighed.

"This sucks…" he grumbled. I laughed. Chase turned and grabbed the hat off my head, placing it back on the rack and grabbing two more things. He placed a chef's hat on his head.

"Better." I smiled. Then he came over to me and gently pushed my bangs out of my face and pinned them back with something. I blushed.

"Now we both look gorgeous." Chase modeled his poofy chef's hat. I laughed. We walked over to Shelly, who was manning the stall, and she smiled warmly at us.

"We'll take the flower clip." Chase told Shelly. "How much?"

"Sure. It costs 500g." she said. Chase handed over the money.

"Thanks, you two. Enjoy yourselves!" Shelly said.

"We will." Chase said, placing the chef hat back. I held his hand.

"Thanks Chase." I stretched up and kissed his cheek, which quickly became red.

"No problem." He assured me. We kept walking along the pier until we ran into Kathy and Owen.

"Coryn!" Kathy squealed, hugging me tightly. I let go of Chase's hand and hugged her back. "Excuse us; we need to have a girl talk." Kathy declared to Owen and Chase. They just sighed and began talking to each other. Then Kathy led me a bit away from the guys.

"Alright, Coryn, I need to warn you about something." Kathy whispered. I tilted her head to the side a bit, confused.

"Warn me about what?" I inquired. Kathy got a serious look in her eye.

"Boys." Kathy said. I rolled my eyes.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Just be careful…they are evil beasts that prey on innocent little girls like yourself. If Chase does anything to you, I'll beat the shit out of him." Kathy grumbled, holding up a clench fist.

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, causing her to straighten and then crack a smile which eventually led to a laugh. The boys looked over at us like we were crazy, laughing our heads off.

We walked back over to the boys once we stopped and they looked at us confusedly.

"What exactly…eh, never mind." Chase said, shaking his head. Owen just shrugged.

"By the way…you guys look so cute together! I love it!" Kathy squealed to me and Chase, who had put his arm around my shoulders. We blushed.

"Thanks, Kath!" I said. "So, are you and Owen dating now?"

"NO!" Owen and Kathy both yelled at me at the same time, both blushing. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure." I muttered. "Sorry, I just thought that since you were here together..."

"N-no! We're coming here together as friends. That's all!" Kathy explained, gesticulating crazily.

"Okay, okay chill. I got it." I held my hands up. Kathy and Owen both sighed. Chase and I both chuckled under our breath.

* * *

We hung out with Kathy and Owen for pretty much the rest of the day. We went from the fishing contest, which Toby won, to playing at the beach. I took off my sundress and so did Kathy, and the guys both stared at us. We laughed at their faces and ran into the ocean, water spraying everywhere. The guys took off their shirts and ran in after us with water guns.

"Crap." Both Kathy and I said. The boys sprayed jets of water at us, getting us totally soaking wet form head to toe.

After that, the guys both lifted us onto their shoulders and me and Kathy tried to knock each other over. Chase, being a bit less…muscular than Owen, dropped me and we both fell into the water.

"Losers! We win! Now buy us snow cones!" Kathy laughed maniacally.

And so Chase ended up buying us all snow cones.

"Why did I have to pay for all this?" he whined. I smirked at him, licking my strawberry cone as we sat on a wooden bench.

"Cause the man is always supposed to pay for dates." I explained to him.

"Since when was that a rule?" he inquired.

"Since the beginning of time, duh." I answered sarcastically.

"Fair enough."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, so we headed for the beach. Owen set down a huge blanket he had brought on the sand. I sat next to Chase, leaning my head on his shoulder. Owen and Kathy sat down a little ways away. Owen kept trying to scoot closer to Kathy, but she kept inching away from him. A small smile was playing on her lips and she tried to hide it. Chase and I watched them amusedly. Finally, Owen sighed sarcastically and sat down away from Kathy. She rolled her eyes and went back over to Owen, sitting beside him and placing her head tentatively on his shoulders just like how mine was on Chase's. I smiled as Owen blushed. They are so into each other.

A little time had passed and we just sat there in silence, watching the sun set. It was darker now, and stars were starting to make their appearances. Now only the stars and the festival lights lit up the night. Then the fireworks started. The first one scared the crap out of me, making me jump.

"Settle down, geez!" Chase mocked me, smiling. I flicked his head.

"Ow." He muttered, poking his 'wound'.

"That's watcha get!" I declared triumphantly. Chase sighed and lied down on his back, his face turned up towards the lit-up night sky. I turned myself and lied down also, my head resting gently on Chase's chest. I felt his steady breaths and his racing heart. I smiled into his shirt. He stroked my hair like he did on our picnic date, calming me down considerably. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

"Hey, Coryn?" Chase whispered over the booming of the fireworks.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "I…I think I love you."

* * *

:O D'awwwwwww. Think it was too soon? I don't give a crap! SORRYYYYY! lol, well he does, so it's okayyy. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed and reviews are greatly appreciated. THANKSIES!


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. I am the worst person on the face of the earth. You guys must have thought I died or something. ~**

**I'm so very sorry! I've just been so busy...excuses and more excuses...blahblah.**

**Anyway, here is a super short chapter. Kind of a filler before the drama starts. Get ready for the next chapter, cuz Gilly's comin' back! DUN DUN DUN. hahaha. I'm writing it right now, so I will put it up asap. Thanks for being patient, and I AM SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm (Who is a horrible procrastinating jerk)does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 18- A Boy and a Girl

~Coryn's POV~

There are always those moments in life when you really wish you had a pause button. Not because you want to escape or change anything, but because that moment is so beautiful that you feel like you'll never experience that happiness ever again, for it is so fleeting. I jolted as the words left Chase's mouth. Sure, it was a bit-well, very- early in our relationship to be saying such things. The initial shock that followed those words crackled up my spine, but in a comforting way. I loved it. I could feel my cheek muscles aching, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. He loved me. I know he meant it; he would never say anything like that if he were joking. It was sort of an embarrassing, non-Chase-like thing to say, and that is what made it so special. I looked up to his face. He was averting his eyes, and I could see the unmistakable red-as-a-tomato blush that painted his pale cheeks. He was so adorable. I reached my head up slightly and planted a kiss on that deep red, making him jolt as well, then seem to calm down. He snuck a peek at my face then, looking unsure and nervous. It must be scary to have to say things like that first.

"Love you too." I whispered, smiling brightly at him. He leaned his head down and caught my lips in a sweet kiss, and the fireworks that crackled around us quieted down in that moment. Chase was my first love; and of course, like any girl, I hoped that he would be my last.

Suddenly I heard a rather loud wolf-whistle.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Owen shouted jokingly, an impish smile spreading across his face. Chase and I both looked to him with an annoyed glare. Kathy punched his arm.

"You're such an ass! Can't you see they were having a moment?" she jokingly reprimanded Owen. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is a public place, you know." He crossed his arms. Kathy sighed.

"But it's acceptable at festivals, stupid."

"Then why can't we have a moment like that?" Owen whined.

"Fine!" Kathy yelled, pulling Owen by the shirt and crashing her lips to his. Owen eyes widened in uncharacteristic shock, but he didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Kathy's waist. Chase and I just gaped at them, utterly confused.

"Let's um…give them some privacy…" Chase suggested.

"Yeah…" I agreed, taking his hand as we walked towards the pier. We sat on the edge, our feet dangling above the water. We watched the reflections of the fireworks in the waves until the end, never letting go of each other's hand.

"We should probably get going soon." Chase announced suddenly. I looked at him inquisitively.

"Why?"

"Well, around this time everyone starts to get drunk and they all throw fish everywhere and…it's just not a pretty sight." Chase said seriously. I burst out laughing.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. Chase nodded

"Considering I've seen this happen multiple times, I'm gonna have to say yes. One time I ended up smelling like fish for a week." He shuddered at the memory, then smiled.

"Alright. Let's go then." I said, rolling my eyes. Chase stood up, offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and got up.

We held hands as we walked back to my house, enjoying the sounds of the crickets chirping and the feeling of a cool summer night. I stared at the fireflies for a while and when I turned to Chase I saw that he was smiling at me. I blushed.

"Do you really love me, Chase?" I bit my lip.

"Of course I do, stupid!" Chase assured me.

"Why?"

"Just…because."

"Because why?"

"I don't know, because you're you!"

We were now standing on my doorstep and Chase's face was flushed to the roots of his hair. I smirked.

"I guess I can accept that answer. For now." I said, egging him on. Chase just huffed in annoyance.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night. Thanks for today." I smiled.

"It was nothing." Chase said, looking away with his usual stubborn look on his face. "Night."

He began to walk away as I went inside, his hands shoved into his pockets and his face still a deep red.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go. Let the drama begin~**

**Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy Gill and his annoying-ness... (I know I don't.)**

**Please review! It gives me motivation and stuff! :)**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm does not own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

* * *

Chapter 19- The Punishment

~Gill's POV~

She stood me up. **Me.** Bad choice on her part. Being on the future mayor's bad side is not a good place to be.

I chose not to go to the festival when I saw Coryn run off with that bull-headed cook, Chase. I didn't completely understand it at the time, but I think I felt…a bit jealous. I have never known that feeling before.

'She's gorgeous' was the first thought that entered my mind when I saw her standing on my doorstep. I had lied to her, saying, "Well, you aren't the most gorgeous girl I've seen, but I guess you're okay."

She got so pissed off that she had snatched her dainty hand away from mine and began yelling in my face like a mad woman.

I said I'd pick her up around ten, and I completely ignored her protestations. I really didn't care whatsoever. I just wanted to make her mine; the gorgeous auburn haired, emerald eyed woman.

* * *

I stormed back to my house, ignoring the festival and trying my best to avoid everyone. I slammed the door in rage, then went into my bedroom and slammed that door too. I sat on my wooden chair next to my desk and groaned, my head in my hands as I leaned on the desk.

"Why am I not good enough? I thought aloud. "What makes her like that rude cook more than me?" I scowled.

I came up with a plan as I sat there. I would confront Coryn tomorrow.

* * *

I headed to Coryn's house at about eight the next morning. I knew Chase wouldn't be with her yet.

Her door was right in front of me, and I suddenly got nervous. I pushed the feeling away quickly, disregarding it completely. I was being ridiculous. I reached my knuckles towards the door. I knocked softly. I immediately heard some shuffling inside the house, and the door opened slowly.

Coryn stood there in the doorway with a small smile on her face that only lasted for a moment before disappearing. The moment she realized it was me at the door, her smiled dropped into a slightly worried frown. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. I glared at her.

"Well, if it isn't little miss sneaky." I smirked angrily. Coryn sighed and refused to respond.

"We need to talk." I ordered, gesturing for her to come outside. She grunted unpleasantly and opened the door a bit more, allowing her body to squeeze out before she closed it behind her. Then she leaned against it, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"What do you want, Gill?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know." I said.

"Nope. Enlighten me."

"Well, basically you stood me up." I deadpanned, trying to stay calm.

"Did I? I don't recall. I don't remember having a rendezvous with you." She said, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_! You don't recall that I was going to be your date for the festival?" I yelled sarcastically. Coryn's eyes finally looked up into my icy blue ones. I thought I saw a flash of…guilt? Was she feeling guilty about what she did?

"I-I'm sorry, but…" she began to make excuses. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I felt like I would explode. I grabbed her shoulders firmly and pinned her against the door as I quickly leaned in to kiss her. Her lips felt so soft against mine. She was in complete and utter shock, and was seemingly frozen. I lowered my hands to her small waist, but her arms remained plastered to her sides. She then finally regained her composure and lifted her hand. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and my head was jerked to the left. She had slapped me. I turned my head back to Coryn, ready to scream at her, but I stopped abruptly when I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Shit. I made her cry. I bit my lip.

"What the **HELL** is your problem?" she screamed, her tears spilling over her cheeks.

"I have no problem. That was your punishment." I said, crossing my arms, looking away and trying my best to remain nonchalant. Coryn gawked at me, and then frowned deeply.

"Just go away. Get away from me. I already had a boyfriend when you forced me to go with you to the festival! You're such a stubborn, self-centered, pompous, over-confident, bullheaded **ass**!" she shrieked. And with that string of insults said and done, she jerked her door open and rushed into her house, slamming the door as hard as possible behind her.

I swear I could hear her sobbing inside.

The only thing that made me feel a bit better was that I probably just ruined Coryn and Chase's relationship. I felt accomplished. How do I know I did?

I saw Chase when my head was jerked to the left. And he did **not **look happy.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN~**

**uh oh. What will happen next? Will Coryn and Chase's relationship survive? Will it end? Will Gill ever stop being an #$# * ? hahaha:) Love you guys! Please review! More reviews=more motivation for Sherman=more chapters! Yay math!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody! How are ya doing? Sorry for another long wait. I'm a horrible human being, leaving you with a cliffhanger like that...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone's summers are still going wonderfully! I'm going camping for a week soon. I'm so EXCITED! XD**

**haha. Well enjoy chapter 20! I'll try to have chapter 21 up asap. I think something...interesting is going to happen soon. *maniacal laugh* you guys are gonna hate me forever... haha. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know, I still don't own or have any rights to Harvest Moon or whatever. If I did own it, It would be freaking awesome 0.0 There'd be drama and dates and actual kissing and customizable children and swimming...hehe. Nevermind. byeeee.**

* * *

Chapter 20- I Won't Forgive, But I'll Try to Forget

~Chase's POV~

I sat on the grass near the watermill, feeling like I'd been punched right in the gut. I was sitting with my head in my hands, faintly feeling wet spots moving down my cheeks.

'Damn it! I can't cry!' I mentally scolded myself, also giving myself a mental punch on the face. I slapped the "tears" off my face and took a deep breath to try and calm down, but they just kept flowing. It felt like a dam had broken behind my eyes. I was such a baby.

I just couldn't get it out of my head. No matter how long I sat there, the image wouldn't stop replaying in my head. Coryn was….cheating on me. It hit me like a load of bricks. I saw her. Kissing the mayor's son. And she didn't pull back for a LONG time. Had she enjoyed it?

'Well, she would have pulled away quickly if she hadn't.' I thought. I rubbed my face hard, trying to make sense of it all. Was Coryn cheating on me with Gill? If so, why was I not enough? Sure, I'm not super muscular or anything, but Gill was even scrawnier than me as a result from spending his days locked up in his house reading and doing paperwork. He was such a dork, so why?

I replayed it in my head once again.

* * *

I was walking briskly to Coryn's house earlier than usual. Well, actually I was headed to the Garmon Mines District to buy a new mixer since mine exploded. Let me just say that orange smoothies are VERY difficult to clean off ceilings. Anyway, I thought that since I was already heading in that direction, I could just ask her to come with me. I also just really wanted to see her as soon as possible. So, I quickly grabbed my wallet and went out my door.

But when I turned the corner that led to Coryn's farm, I saw something I really didn't want to see at that moment. That bastard Gill was holding my girlfriend's shoulders, kissing her. I watched, frozen, as his hands moved to her waist. I tore my eyes away then, turned around, and ran right back to Flute Fields. I could get my mixer later.

* * *

Now, as I wiped my angry tears, I recognized another feeling. Jealousy. I was known for being a rude, snarky person. I got jealous easily. I just wanted to smack that little pompous upside the head. I got up quickly and stomped angrily back to my house. I slammed the door, almost knocking all of my pictures off the wall. One fell down nonetheless, landing on the wooden floor with a crash. I frowned, walking carefully over to it so as to not cut myself on the glass shards that littered the floor. I picked up the picture and looked at it for a long time, becoming increasingly angry. My knuckles turned white as I held it tightly.

Then I ripped it, right in two.

I ripped it so that it was separated into two pictures.

One was of me, the other was of her.

I dropped the two pictures,

And watched them fall and rest on the shattered glass

As I slammed my bedroom door as well, leaving the broken glass out in the open.

* * *

**Oh noes! cliffhanger poem-ish ending! DUNDUNDUN! CHASE IS PISSED! AHHH! What's he gonna do? What do you think he's gonna do? Hmmm? Tell me what ya think in a comment;) Please review! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Why hellloooooo~ again everyone! I told you I'd have the next chapter ready asap;) I didn't lie this time! Yay! Haha. It's KIND of a filler chapter, just building up the drama and such. Get ready for a more exciting chapter! It'll either be the next chapter or the one after it~not sure yet. I guess we'll see what happens! :)**

**Now let's get into Coryn's head, shall we? ;)**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm still thinks she SHOULD own Harvest Moon, but alas, she does not. *sighs* Natsume owns it...and stuff. Blah. Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter 21- Guilty

~Coryn's POV~

_'You know, hun, you really don't have to cry so hard.' _

_Despite her efforts to calm me down, I continued to sob on my small twin bed, making my mascara create small black stains on the sheets._

_'I understand that you're upset hun, but can I come in and talk to you about it? Maybe letting it all out will make you feel better.' My mom said calmly. She didn't wait for a response as she pick-locked my door with a bobby pin and stepped inside. I buried my head in my pillow. She walked to my bed and sat on the edge and gently stroked my hair until I stopped sobbing and was only loudly sniffling._

_'That's better. Now, what is this about?' she asked. _

_'A-A-Allen is ch-ch-cheating on m-me!' I sobbed. My mom frowned deeply, her beautiful emerald eyes angry and sad simultaneously._

_'And when did this happen? How do you know for sure?' she questioned angrily._

_'W-well I was coming to s-school late today cuz of my d-doctor's appointment and I…' I began to sob again. 'I s-saw A-Allen and-and Molly Hansen holding h-hands as they walked d-down the hall a-and then A-Allen…he…he…' I buried my head in my hands as tears dripped down, a never-ending waterfall. _

_'What did he do, sweetie?' _

_I looked up at her blurry form and bit my lip. 'H-he k-kissed…her…before they went into class!' I exclaimed, hugging her tightly around the neck. Being in my mother's arms always seemed to settle me down, but this time it wasn't working. Nothing so subtle can heal a seemingly broken teenage heart._

* * *

My eyes flew open as I jolted awake. I rubbed my eyes to find them wet. My cheeks also felt sticky. I had been crying in my sleep as I relived my first heartbreak. I had been sixteen; young and naïve. I never once considered that Allen could ever cheat on me. I thought our relationship was perfect, flawless even; then I watched as it crashed and burned. After all that, I lost all trust I had in the boys at my school. In fact, I avoided any interaction with boys like the plague.

So obviously, I didn't date anyone for the rest of my high school career. I even went to prom with the only boy I trusted, my childhood friend Rod. He was sweet and caring, and didn't have interest in me in a romantic sense.

When I decided to move to Castanet, I immediately put down my walls I had been building the past couple years and rid myself of my trust issues.

Now, I was in the same situation basically, but this time I was the Allen. Why was I such an idiot? I mean, it's not like I actually am seriously cheating on Chase. Gill kissed ME! The only reason I hadn't pulled away quickly was that I was in complete and utter panic mode. All I could think old was what Chase would think about it and how I felt when I saw Allen kiss Molly.

When I had finally realized he was still kissing me, his hands were on my waist. 'How DARE he?' I mentally screamed. I slapped him. Hard. I felt a tiny spark of satisfaction as his cheek turned a dark shade of red. Nevertheless, I was pissed and almost crying. I was amazed he had the gall to say,

"I have no problem. That was your punishment."

Not a smart move buddy. After a long stream of insults and a curse or two from yours truly, I ran inside and slammed the door. Then I cried. When I had slapped Gill, he had smirked just a tiny bit as his head was jerked to the left. That could only mean one thing.

Chase saw him kissing me. That was probably his intention all along.

And now Chase felt like I did all those years ago. The guilt was eating me up inside.

I didn't know what to do…

* * *

**What will happen to Coryn and Chase's relationship? Give me some input here! PLEASE?!**

**Review!**

**...And stay tuned for Chapter 22~ As I Stood On Her Doorstep! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
